T
by BLAZZING WIZZY
Summary: Let imagine if there is someone who can unlock the dojutsus with easesharingan,reningan,bykugan,omegan and maningan without going through any problem.


_**Chapter one**_

8 years ago, a one eyed beast with 10 tails attacked a village called konoha gakure and it destroyed and destroy this village but in other to defeat it, it had to be sealed into a vessel whose heart is purer than rivers and oceans ,so it was sealed in a baby boy called Namito Uchia the son of the hokage Minato Uchia and his wife kurena Namikaze. Namito was very popular because he is the uchia special child , the son of the fourth hokage , the jinchuriki of the 10 tailed beast and in his vain flows the blood of uchia ,senju ,uzumaki,hygia ,namikaze,hatake and haruno . it so happen because the one eyed beast was made from the D.N.A and chakra of these clans which had special blood line limits known as kekkia genkkia.

Now namito is 8years old and is ready for the academy.

Hurry up namito or you will be late on your first day in the academy Kurena said

I am ready mum, I am waiting for dad if I had not woken him he would still have been sleeping namito

Forget your dad and lets get going, he will meet us on the way,if not real before us kurena said

No! I want you two to take me to the academy today namito said

Minato ! kurena shouted

I am ready remains my shoes minato saidas he held one shoe in hand and was hopping to where the second one.

Its almost 7am and academy starts by 7am be quick minato kurena said

there is still time. Minato said how long do you think it will take us to get to the academy ? kurena asked

Hmmmmm…. Let me think …. At the very most very one second ,minato said as he put on his shoe

Don't tell me you are thinking of …..?

Kurena hadn't finished her sentence when minato held kurena and namito bt the arm and in a split second they were no more at home but in front of the academy.

Minato! Kurena shouted /sorry minato said

Wow dad, how did you do that? Namito asked well its with the aid of one of my most priced jutsu flight of the thunder goddess no need to bother yourself about that for now that's till you become a genin remind me .i made a promise to train you into a legend my son .minato said

I wont relent namito said

If we continue talking here we wont get the registration done on time lets go ,kurena said as they enter into the academy .

2 years later

dont forget tomorrow is the genin test ,the academy teacher said .hai, the students replied .iruka sensei could you shed more light on how the geni test is going to be? Namito asked . well …these will be a written and pratical test ,taijutsu ,ninjutsu, kenjutsu and kekkai if any irukai said.

I use a sword so will he test bon the usage of the sword? Namito asked yes irukai said

Okay that's it for today

Irukai sensai lets continue our interclass spar namito said

Oh! …. So where did I stop? Irukai asked you were about to call kabuto and I for a spar namito said

Okay you two come out and get into your taijutsun stance. Irukai said as the acad student did as told he said start

Kabuto and namito ran towards each other and blew each other at the same time that less than a second before their blow hit each other namito became faster and hit kabuto into a position that was almost impossible for an academy student to dodge kabuto's attack and kabuto was sent to the ground.

Wow that must be the reflex caused by the…irykai shutting up. he is so cool said a group of fan girls.

Who taught you that irukai asked namito

Well no one I don't even know how I did it namito said as he stood well

Okay well kabuto is down namito wins flawless victory irukai said

_**Hours later at namitos house**_

_Dad!dad!dad! namito shouted he is still in the office kurena said _

_Oooooh… I wanted him to teach me some of his cool jutsu namito cursed_

_I thought he said he wont teach you until you are ready namito said _

_How namito asked_

_Prove it kurena said_

_give me one good reason to prove you are ready or why he should train you kurena said hmmmmm…that's simple namito said_

_well then im waiting kurena said if I am not ready will I be tested on the jutsu I know tomorrow? Namito asked ut only on one condition namito said _

_hmmmmn smart ass that's good enough why don't we go outside let me show you a thing or two kurena said_

_you? Namito asked _

_me or your dad before I teach you a thing or two ? kurena asked_

_yep namito saod _

_okay then I challenge you lets have a quick spar kurena said _

_okay I accept but only on one condition namito said _

_what? Kurena said _

_I wont be held responsible for what happens toyou namito said_

_As you qish kurena said laughing as they went outside ._

_Here I come namito said as he ran towards his mum to attack her with a blow kurena asked her smallest finger to wave his blow away and asked futum from her mouth to send him flinging_

_Nice reflexes I didn't expect you to land on your feet . kurena said as she saw namito land well after a triple wardword in the air _

_You can use futum , nice lets see how good you are with it namito said as he ran towards kurena much faster than before _

_He is too fast for an academy student kurena thought as she said wind release great break through _

_Not good enough nnamito saod surprising kurena with the way he had twisted his body to dodge her attack _

_Lets see how you will dodge this in that position wind release great breakthrough kurena said sending a great breeze at namito too slow namito said as she appeared a few metres behind kurena still running towards her _

_A replacement very good let me see how far you intend to go kurena thought before saying fire release great fireball sending a great fireball at namito who was now very close to her but kurena was completely dumbfounded by what she saw next namito who was running normally bent backward to the extent that his head before he slid under the fireball which jumped and sent an unjustified kurena flying with a kick._

_Is this an academy student kurena thought _

_Am not done yet ! namito said as he come from above kurena ._

_I wont be unawares again kurena said as she blocked the attack and hit him away _

_That hurts namito said as he landed _

_Ha still stood on his feet amazing_

_Kurena thought as she did a hand seal sequence _

_That's not fair ,you are using ninjutsu when I cant. Namito asked _

_That's my luck kurena said as she ran towards namito_

_That's easy namito said as he hit his mum wuth the blow._

_Is it still easy? Kurrena asked laughing whats happening? Namito asked as he could not move _

_Well you are umder binding kurena said as she scratched his hair _

_So this is what you did hand seal for? Okay I accept defeat ,great nin jas always do when they know that they have been defeated namito said release kurena said _

_Mum please teach me that technique ,namito said_

_No,it is too advanced for you , it is an A-rank jutsu kurena said _

_Okay give me a shot namito said _

_No, I will teach you _something_ else kurena said _

_Okay, I will wait for now ,so what will you teach me ,namito asked _

_Something you will like kurena said _

_I am ready namito said ._

_The _


End file.
